


The Night Belongs To Us

by Catastra_Fey



Series: Into The World Of Darkness [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - World of Darkness (Games) Setting, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, BoKuroo Week, BoKuroo Week 2020, Day 7 Magic, Don't have to know Vampire the Masquerade or World of Darkness, Drinking, Human POV, M/M, Oral Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampirism, alternate universe vampire the masquerade, mention of drug trafficking, mention of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catastra_Fey/pseuds/Catastra_Fey
Summary: Not long after his break up, Kuroo Tetsurou has a chance encounter with the most extraordinary person. But there's something strange about him, mysterious and dangerous. Yet the pull he feels is too powerful to ignore. There's so much he doesn't understand, but is it enough to stop him from wanting more?
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Into The World Of Darkness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711276
Comments: 19
Kudos: 89





	The Night Belongs To Us

**Author's Note:**

> Bokuroo week 2020, Day 5: Magic
> 
> So I've been dreaming this up for awhile now, since I absolutely love Vampire the Masquerade. Don't worry though! Even if you've never heard of the game before, our story is told from the human perspective. You're in the same place as our protagonist! I hope you enjoy my long, self-indulgent vampire fic! As always, thank you for reading <3

The music pounded through the floor and walls, reverberating through Kuroo's chest as he took a sip of his beer. He breathed a heavy sigh as his ears rang from being in the overwhelming cacophony for the last three hours. All he'd wanted was to drink, dance, find someone to make out with and maybe even take home. And so far, he'd barely managed to do the first of those things. 

He'd been glued to his phone, his ass to the booth, as his ex continued to spew vitriol at him through the little glowing screen. He'd tried every tactic to mollify her, from kindness to equal cruelty, but she was always the better one at fighting. She knew just how to cut straight to the artery. Thanks to his busily tapping fingers, he had just taken the last swig of his second beer. He barely felt buzzed and his mood was as depressed as ever. The club was closing in an hour anyway and he had no energy for dancing or seduction. So, he switched his phone off and wandered to the bar to close out his tab. 

“You leaving already, buddy? The party's barely started.” The bartender was hot, blonde undercut with dark roots, piercings decorating his ears and brow. He was giving Kuroo a toothy grin, and on literally any other night Kuroo would have jumped all over the vague invitation, but he was too in his head at the moment. 

“Ah, yeah. It's too rough a night. Too dark up here,” he tapped his head, “to enjoy anything happening in front of my eyes.” He scooted the money to the guy, who gave him a searching look before his eyes were drawn to something behind Kuroo.

“Too bad, kitten. You're about to miss the best light show in the city.” Kuroo turned just in time to see the doors open and a man saunter in. He was gorgeous, tall and broad chested, a t-shirt pulled tight over his corded muscles that shined a bit in the club lights. His hair was two-toned, black that faded to a silver gray at the tips, spiked up, and as his eyes opened, Kuroo swore that they were gold in color. He didn't even realize that the music had gone quiet, a hush settling over the whole crowd, until a new song began to play. The man's shoulders fell back as he seemed to command the whole room, the song seeming to play just for him and every eye in the place drawn to his form. And then he smiled and Kuroo swore he felt it move along him, those piercing eyes sliding over him and feeling like fire licking at skin. 

He moved toward Kuroo, the crowd parting before him and people reached out, brushing fingers across him. He graced them with a boyish grin on his handsome face, hearts falling at his feet. People began to dance in his wake, moving with new life and purpose, laughter rising up amidst the pounding beat of the music. Kuroo even found his foot tapping as the radiant guy passed him and leaned against the bar next to him. He seriously seemed to almost glow, warmth radiating from him as he passed the bartender a sultry look. Just looking at his sculpted bicep made Kuroo blush.

“Hey Teru! Good crowd tonight! Hook me up with the special.” Even his voice was charming. It was starting to get annoying how perfect he was and how much it was sinking right into Kuroo's spine.

“Oh, well, such a pity it was about to be one less.” The bartender flipped a fancy looking bottle, dark glass releasing a deep ruby liquid that he poured into a medieval looking tankard, his eyes drifting back over to Kuroo. The beautiful man also turned toward him and Kuroo felt his whole body tingle as those golden eyes fixed on him. The guy's head cocked to the side with a grin and Kuroo almost flinched as his heart skipped.

“What? No way! You're leaving? But I just got here!” He tapped the counter and the bartender slid a drink toward Kuroo.

“Poor thing, been scowling into his phone all evening. Maybe you could raise his spirits, Bokuto-san?” The bartender winked at him. The guy, Bokuto from the sound of it, scooped up his drink and shoved it into his hands. He slung his arm over Kuroo's shoulders, jostling him against his impressive chest and rumbling a laugh that vibrated behind his ribs. 

“Ah, can't have that! Come on then, let's have fun. After all, this is a party! I'm Bokuto, what's your name?” He was pushing Kuroo out among the gyrating throng, and began to dance, nudging Kuroo with an elbow and hip, making him chuckle and begin to sway. He should look ridiculous, his built frame bouncing with the beat...but he didn't.

“It's Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou. You sure, uh, seem like the life of the party.” He took a sip of his drink, a shockingly well-made Manhattan, and smiled appreciatively. He watched Bokuto spin and he actually...laughed. It was the first time all week he had genuinely laughed and it made him feel lighter. Brighter.

“I am! But I haven't seen you here before. Are you new in town? I would remember someone like you.” He leaned close and waggled his eyebrows, making Kuroo throw his free hand over his mouth as he continued to laugh. He wished that the ludicrous flirtation wasn't so effective. Actually, he didn't.

“Ah, not new to the city, but it's my first time here. My uh, my ex hated places like this. So, now that I'm free, I'm checking it out.” He passed a smirk to Bokuto and the guy gave him a dangerous look. His golden eyes flickered down the length of his body and he bit his bottom lip.

“Oya? Well, their loss, our gain. Teru said you were sulking in a corner earlier? Which corner would that have been?” Kuroo gave him a confused look, but pointed toward the dark booth at the edge of the room. It remained unoccupied, a grim reminder of what most of the night had yielded. As Bokuto followed his gesture, he took his hand and pulled him toward it. When they arrived at it, he gestured for Kuroo to sit down, so he slid into it, turning so his back was against the wall. Bokuto sat down next to him, his broad shoulders creating a small bubble of calm between them as he seemed to keep the club's chaos at bay. 

“Yeah, me and this booth had a rough night before you showed up. I'm glad you did. I'll have to tip that bartender double.” He took the last swig of his drink, just barely beginning to feel a buzz as he leaned an elbow on the table, closer to Bokuto. 

“Oh, it would be a shame if that was the impression this booth left you with.” Bokuto leaned in further, one big hand trailing over Kuroo's knuckles and up his wrist and arm. He wore a ring that was strange, old looking, like one of those family crest rings, but Kuroo barely had time to notice it before Bokuto captured his mouth with a fervent kiss. He was immediately swept up in the passion, hands clutching at his clothes and hair as Bokuto's warm tongue slid between his lips to tease against his own. He tasted strange, not like any alcohol Kuroo had ever had before, a coppery taste which must be from the old mug. It didn't matter. His whole body was aflame, desire clenching tight in his gut as he pawed at the beautiful man. 

When he pulled back, gasping for breath, Bokuto didn't stop, kissing up his jawline and along his neck. He was a bit softer than Kuroo had thought he would be, likely courteous and avoiding marking him up, but he didn't care. He wanted him to. Wanted him to pin him back against the wall and taste every part of him. When he felt the scrape of teeth against him, he lost the ability to fight his overwhelming arousal.

“Fuck, yes, you can leave marks. Please.” A hot breath blew against his skin as a large hand slid up his throat, angling his chin up. Bokuto's other hand danced up his thigh, settling dangerously close to his pounding erection. 

“No marks, babe, but damn, I wish I could take you home.” Kuroo's body buzzed at those words, a spiraling fantasy of everything he wanted this man to do to him wrapping around him and electrifying.

“Ah, please. Please take me home. Or come home with me. You...you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen.” A low chuckle rasped against his neck.

“I'm sorry, Tetsurou, but you're going to be too tired. Maybe...maybe another time.” 

“Wha-” His surprised response was cut off as Bokuto's hot mouth moved against his throat and something...amazing happened. He felt a pinch of teeth and then what he could only remember as a blinding euphoria, like pure bliss had been injected into his veins. He moaned, arching his back as those strong hands held him down and only vaguely was aware of his own climax, soaking the front of his pants, but god, he didn't care. He was coming apart with pleasure in a way he had never known before. 

As quickly as it had come on, it began to recede, as Bokuto pulled back from him. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes heavily dilated as a quiet 'fuck' left his lips. Kuroo's eyelids drooped. He was suddenly so tired, he was sure he would fall asleep. He didn't want to, fought it with all he had, but the tide of exhaustion was inescapable and the darkness pulled him under as he slumped against the table. 

**

He woke the next morning with an awful headache, feeling weak and a bit dizzy, but no worse for ware. And most surprisingly perhaps, in his own bed. Alone. He was dressed down to his boxers, which were completely disgusting from whatever had happened last night, and he peeled them off of himself, scoffing at the mess. How had he managed to get off in the booth of a club barely being touched? 

He showered quickly, leaning against the wall for support as his head spun. As he stumbled back into his bed, he picked up his phone and dialed his best friend. When the speaker clicked that he had answered, his usual silence filled the line. 

“Kenma, I think I may have gotten drugged at the club last night. I feel like absolute trash and it's not just a hangover. I didn't even drink that much. Please...” A heavy sigh from the other end told him he had been pathetic enough to avoid the wrath of his friend for the moment. 

“I'll be over in fifteen. Make sure the door is unlocked.” The line clicked and Kuroo squinted, seeing that deadbolt had not been engaged. Great. He flipped over, looking himself over. No bruises or marks, he didn't really hurt. It seemed like even if he did get drugged, nothing had happened to him. Still, the thought scared him. And why? He had clearly been interested in the guy, would have done a hell of a lot more with him if he had just been conscious. He turned on the camera of his phone and looked over his neck, but there wasn't the vaguest sign of any hickies forming. It was the strangest thing. Dropping his phone, he let himself drift off.

The sound of the door opening woke him and he looked over to see Kenma, dropping his laptop case and giving him a disgusted look.

“Eww, Kuroo, why are you naked? Put on pants.” Kenma moved about in his kitchen and Kuroo whined dramatically. 

“I am in a weakened state due to a frightening experience! You, my assumed friend, should help me and not insult me by saying 'eww' to my exposed form!” Kenma poked his head around the wall, his face pinched in disdain. 

“Pants or I leave you to die.” 

He huffed and pulled a pair of sweats from the floor and wiggled them up over his hips. Kenma came in with two glasses, one with water and one with what appeared to be orange juice.

“Awww, you bought me juice?” 

“No, there was an unopened bottle in your fridge.” That was weird. Kuroo never bought juice. Still, he shrugged and took a big swig. Kenma was staring at him, giving a firm look over. 

“Tetsurou, are you okay? No one...hurt you did they? If we need to go to the police-”

“No! No, I'm okay. Just feel like I've been out in the sun for days without water. Weak and headachy. Last night was weird. I don't think anyone did anything to me, though. It's still kind of scary though.”

“Well, that's lucky then. If you're going to go to places like that, you need to be more careful, keep your drink in hand and only take it from the bartender. I'm sorry this happened to you, though. It's not your fault.” He placed his hand on Kuroo's head and his heart swelled. Kenma wasn't often expressive in his care, but when he was, it made Kuroo miss how close they used to be in high school. Age had distanced them. 

“I met the most extraordinary person. I wish I would've got his number. He was so, I dunno, vibrant. Filled up the whole room. And when he looked at me, I forgot everything else that was around me. No one has ever struck me like that.”

“Might have been the drug. He might have been the guy who drugged you. Probably should avoid that place. Hey, what's with all the fruit? Are you doing some new diet?”

His disappointment at the thought of never going back to the club, of never seeing Bokuto again, had his brain scrambling to catch up with the fact that he had been asked a question. A question which made absolutely no sense.

“Huh?”

“The fruit? There's like, an entire farmer's market in your kitchen. Did you accidentally buy the whole produce aisle while you were drugged?” 

Kuroo stood shakily, Kenma taking his arm as they walked to the kitchen. Coming around the corner, he saw that at least half of his counter space was taken up by various and sundry fruits, from bananas, to piles of berries in cartons, to a whole watermelon. It was far more than one person could manage to eat before it went bad and Kuroo had most certainly not bought it. He walked dazedly to the fridge and opened it, seeing several packages of meat, eggs, milk, several kinds of juice, as well as broccoli and peppers in abundance. 

“What the...” 

“Are you seriously telling me that whoever drugged you, or at least got you home, not only didn't touch you, but also bought you an entire grocery store?” 

Kuroo noticed something about the egg carton and pulled it out, just enough to see large, loopy writing on the top. His mouth dropped open.

_You can't recover with ramen and beer, so hopefully what I got will help! Take care and hope you feel better soon. XO Bo_

“Uh. Y-yeah. I guess...I guess he did.”

“I need to get out more.”

**

Kuroo kept almost going back to the club. He was still a bit freaked out by the whole thing, but a thorough search of his apartment had revealed nothing missing, only food added. He had the locks changed just in case, though admittedly he had more than one fantasy of Bokuto showing up in his room in the dark of night. 

There was also a part of him that remembered what the drug had felt like, that paralyzing bliss, and thought that it might just be worth the hangover to have some of that again. He was pretty sure he had never spontaneously orgasmed while awake ever before in his life. But he couldn't figure out what it had been. All the drugs he looked up that had euphoric effects were not at all how he had felt. 

Still, almost two weeks went by before he was really faced with a choice on whether to fling himself into that sphere. He was at the corner store late, buying a six pack on his way home from work, when a guy walked in and started chatting with the clerk. As Kuroo placed his beer on the checkout counter, he looked down to the hand tapping against the glass top, noticing a ring that was strikingly familiar. The more he looked at it, the more he was sure, that was the same one he'd seen on Bokuto that night at the club. As his gaze lifted, he looked quickly away as he noticed the guy had been staring back at him.

“See something interesting, sweetheart?” He glowered back at the guy who was giving him a crooked smile. He was short, a shock of blonde hair sprouting from the center of his hairline while the rest of it was dark and spiked back. His eyes were large and a bit unnerving. His unwavering gaze made Kuroo shift uncomfortably. 

“No, just...your ring. I've seen it somewhere else. On someone I'd be interested in finding again.” The guy's large eyes narrowed with suspicion and his finger stopped tapping. His voice had been a bit lilting, but his next words came out more like a growl.

“Oh yeah? Why's that?” Oh crap. What if it was some sort of gang symbol? What if it was a whole drug moving operation? Had he just tossed himself into something dangerous? Now he was faced with a worse dilemma, because if he said nothing, the guy's suspicion would just grow. 

“Oh, uh, no it was just, I met a guy at a club a couple weeks ago, and he seemed really cool, ya know. His name was Bokuto, maybe you know him? He probably wouldn't remember me anyway, so it's not a big deal.” He swallowed hard as the words tumbled out of him, but the short guy's countenance shifted to one of amusement. 

“Oh, Bokuto, eh? Yeah, he's a damn firework, that one.” A woman came out of the back and handed the short guy a fat envelope, which he immediately slid inside his jacket. Kuroo's anxiety spiked further. Could the situation get any more sketchy? The guy didn't move as the woman rang up his beer and he paid. When she slid his receipt across the table, the short man placed a finger over top of it. 

“Write down your name and number there, tiger. I'll get it to him. He's a busy man, but if he wants to see you again, he'll be in touch.” Trepidation was thick within him, but he felt trapped by the intense gaze of the stranger. He slid a pen out of the little cup on the counter and wrote _Kuroo, from Silver Thorn_ along with his number. Either he would remember meeting him at the fancy club or he wouldn't. Maybe this guy would just forget anyway. 

The second his pen left the paper, the wild looking man pocketed the paper and turned on his heel, whisking out the door. A motorcycle revved to life outside. 

“I'd steer clear of that lot, honey,” the woman behind the counter said, but honestly, Kuroo didn't want to hear it. He picked up his beer and headed home without another word. 

**

It took a few days of being nervous for a text to come through on his phone from an unknown number, that was just a line of exclamation points. The ellipses followed and Kuroo waited, switching off the stove burner he had just turned on to make dinner. 

_Kuroo! Kuroo Tetsurou? My friend just gave me your number. This is Bokuto! I'm glad you remember me, you were very sick that night. You're better now though, right_?

Kuroo smiled. The buzz of elation was tempered with nervousness, still unsure what Bokuto was involved with, but the draw he felt toward the man was undeniable. He tapped out a quick response.

_Yeah, I kind of wanted to talk to you about it, actually. Is there any way we could meet up?_

He watched the screen, tracing his finger over it several times as it began to go dark. No response. Maybe that had been a bit too confrontational. Minutes passed as his back began to hurt from leaning against the kitchen counter, but finally the three dots appeared.

_Okay. Can you come by Silver Thorn tonight? Sooner the better, before it gets busy?_

This seemed stupid. Every alarm within Kuroo blared that this was a terrible idea, that his safety was at risk. He knew nothing about drug cartels other than that they were really dangerous. Bokuto had clearly known the bartender. Was there a safer place he could meet him? 

_Okay, I can head over now. But, meet me outside, by the street. I'm kind of nervous._

What returned was a simple thumbs up response, but it was enough. He texted Kenma quick, telling him where he was going and Bokuto's name, blatantly ignoring the stream of buzzes that ricocheted from his pocket as he headed down from his apartment, grabbing a taxi to the bar. One look revealed nine messages and two phone calls, but he just had to know. As the taxi pulled up and he stepped out, he saw that Bokuto was already waiting. 

He looked different somehow, nervous and tentative in a way that he hadn't before. He didn't shine like he had that night and his eyes were different. Kuroo had sworn they were bright gold, but now they looked more tawny brown, more normal. He was still so handsome under the streetlight that it hurt, even in just a black t-shirt and jeans. He looked up at Kuroo as he approached, a somewhat guilty expression on his face. Kuroo's hands found his pockets as he stared at the ground.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Listen,” Kuroo shuffled uncomfortably, not meeting his eyes as the words fell past his lips, “I, I know that you drugged me somehow. I don't understand why, but it's okay, I'm not mad. I appreciate that you didn't do anything to me and got me home. And the entire grocery store you filled my apartment with. I just want to know why and what it was? Please.” He peeked up through his heavy fall of bangs and saw a strange expression break across Bokuto's face. 

“N-no, I didn't...listen, you shouldn't have remembered but it really wasn't a drug. I promise. You're safe. I'm sorry.” Kuroo just frowned at him and a wounded expression passed over his beautiful face.

“Look, stop, I'm not stupid, okay. The things I felt, the after affects, it couldn't have been anything else. I...I would have stayed, you know. Without that. I wanted to.” 

“I'll explain, but I can't here. I live upstairs, could you, would you come up? Please? I swear you'll be safe, just please.” Bokuto's hand found his arm, his face conveying such genuine pleading, and Kuroo knew he should say no but he found his head nodding yes. Bokuto took his hand and led him through the main doors, but turned before they entered the actual bar, going behind the check in table and tapping an elevator button. As they stood in the small space, the metal shiny and reflective, he saw Bokuto surveying him from the side. It made his face feel hot. 

As it dinged on the second floor, they hadn't yet said a word as Bokuto led him down the hallway to a nondescript door and unlocked it. Inside was possibly the most impressive flat Kuroo had ever seen and he gasped. The place must have taken up half the building, a huge loft style apartment that wasnnearly all open to exposed rafters, painted black. The furniture was black as well, chic and modern, one wall floor to ceiling windows. He didn't know much about home prices, but the place was clearly the lap of luxury.

“Fuck, you're not like, the secret love child of a billionaire, are you?” Bokuto turned around at his words and gave him a sheepish look. 

“It's...complicated. Please sit down.” They both sat on the lavish black couch, low backed and plush velvet, asymmetric shaped. They were a few feet apart, but Kuroo still felt like the air between them crackled with tension. It was probably just his own attraction, but he still slid a hand to the back of his neck as he tried to fight his rising blush. 

“Listen, it's not a drug, it's like, a pressure point? You just had a really bad reaction to it. But, you must have a good constitution if you remember it so well. It's sort of a trick, to make people feel really good. You remember that part right?”

“Yeah, I freaking remember that part, and even if I didn't, the evidence pretty obvious once I woke up...” His words a bit harsh as his embarrassment rose and he avoided the other man's eyes.

“Sorry...I...felt like it was going too far to take off everything. I'm glad you're doing better. Just...please tell me that that's not why you've been looking for me? Is that why you came here? Because you want to feel it again?” Kuroo raised his eyes, seeing a nervous, almost fragile look on the impressive guy's face. Was that why he had come? It was true, he'd never felt so amazing in his life, but it didn't feel like that was the reason he wanted to find Bokuto again. He opened his mouth to respond, but more words tumbled out of his host, his hands raised before him.

“Because if it is, I'll do it, but then this will be it. I'll make sure you don't remember and you'll wake up in your apartment with a hangover and no idea how you got it and you'll never see me again. I'm not pulling you in to this mess. You seem like a good guy. I have a good feeling about you.” Kuroo considered, looking him over and wishing very much he could close the distance without it being awkward.

“And, if it's not? If that's not the reason I tracked you down? In fact, if it was despite that reason that I did, then what?” 

“Then, why?” He cocked his head in that way he had when they had first met and Kuroo felt whatever force was pulling him toward Bokuto tighten. He followed it's urging, shifting toward him, and bashful surprise broke across his gorgeous features as Kuroo swung a leg over his hips, straddling him, hands resting lightly against his shoulders. 

“Because,” he whispered low and soft, and Bokuto's eyes darted to his mouth as they lidded, his fingers trailing up Kuroo's sides, “I wanted to know how things might have gone if you hadn't done your little trick. If you'd just brought me up here that night. Any chance I could convince you to pick up where we left off?” His words came out smooth and confident, but his heart was hammering with nerves, even as Bokuto's breath hitched, only inches from his face.

“Oh...I don't usually...hah, o-okay.” He seemed so hesitant, but in a way that made Kuroo feel almost delicate. He liked it, liked knowing that when he shattered that belief it would be ever so satisfying, but he let it continue for the moment. Bokuto leaned into him, one hand slipping under Kuroo's shirt to press against the small of his back. His own fingers traced up Bokuto's neck and into his outrageous hair as their lips hovered close enough for their breath to mingle, but didn't yet touch. Bokuto's eyes stayed open and fixed on Kuroo, looking for just a moment like that golden hue he had seen the first night. 

With a growl, he took Bokuto's mouth roughly, realizing that he'd been craving exactly this for the weeks since the night at the club. He slotted their mouths together and plunged his tongue between the other man's lips, licking at the roof of his mouth and his tongue, his hips canting into him of their own accord. He breathed in deep, stealing the breath from Bokuto's lungs and the hands around him gripped him tight in response. Yes, this was what he wanted, what he needed, to devour this man. 

Bokuto lifted him as he stood, like he weighed nothing at all, despite being about the same height and no slip of a man himself. He wrapped his legs around him, squeezing his waist as he sought Bokuto's throat with burning kisses. His bed was huge, only separated by a thin paper shoji and they nearly fell into the bed together, smiling against each other's lips. 

Bokuto sat up and pulled his shirt off, ripping any semblance of chill that Kuroo had left right out of him. His smooth expanse of chest was all round muscle, perfectly sculpted and warm beneath Kuroo's palms. He stared at him in awe, letting his hands convey his adoration as they moved over the incredible man. Bokuto smirked at him, moving Kuroo's shirt up his body but trapping it at his wrists, making him shudder as breath played across his chest and neck.

“You are...extraordinary, Tetsurou. I haven't met many people like you. And I have met a great many people.” His voice was so even, while Kuroo felt like he was shaking apart as he felt Bokuto's hard length grind against him, filling him with sparking anticipation. 

“Ah, I should be saying that to you. You...I haven't been able to stop thinking about you.” Bokuto released his hands, dragging his fingers roughly down Kuroo's sides as his tongue flicked across his nipple, causing his hips to jump as he gasped. Bokuto pulled back, pulling at Kuroo's pants, which had been unreasonably tight, and the struggle made them laugh. Kuroo finally waved him off as he pulled at them himself, removing his underwear with them. Bokuto disappeared for a moment, returning with a few necessary items before shrugging off his own jeans. Unlike Kuroo, he didn't yet remove his boxers, grabbing one of his legs and yanking him to the edge of the bed where he knelt between his thighs. 

He wasn't sure what he expected, but it wasn't something so...thorough. The way Bokuto's mouth moved across his skin, with such reverence and surety, paying as much attention to his thighs and hips as to his cock and rim. He was panting and desperate, hands fisted in the sheets as Bokuto's tongue worked in and out of him with tireless mastery, taking him apart. Finally, one hand slipped from his leg and he heard the click of a cap. As Bokuto's mouth moved away from him, he felt fingers glide against him and rolled his hips against them with urgency for a deeper contact. He was so ready that two slid in easily and Bokuto hissed, pulling back out of him slowly to push him up and reposition over top of him on the bed. 

His kisses played over his collarbone, neck, and shoulder as he stretched him. He seemed to delight in every moan and whine he dragged out of Kuroo, his free hand still exploring his body with deliberate ease. As he teased at Kuroo's prostate, a needy noise squeezed from Kuroo's chest and he gripped Bokuto's hair tightly.

“Please, I'm ready. I need you.” The fingers inside him scissored apart once more, how many he couldn't tell, before slowly easing out. Bokuto pushed down his boxers, coming back to Kuroo's mouth with fiery kisses. As he leaned back to stretch the condom over his shaft, Kuroo swallowed hard, glad he had spent so much time preparing him. He'd only been with a few guys, but never any so well endowed. He turned onto his hands and knees, raising his hips into the air and placing his shoulders almost against the bed, knowing that the curve of his long body was enticing. Hands ran up the back of his thighs, to grip at his ass and he felt Bokuto slide against him.

“You're so beautiful. Is this really how you want me though, or are you doing this for my benefit?” Kuroo looked back his question, Bokuto's head cocked in that adorable way once again and he felt like he might die.

“I want you any way, Bokuto. Please.” The hands at his waist tightened at his plea, and with great relief, he felt Bokuto begin to sink into him. He went slowly, letting Kuroo stretch around him, too slowly, and Kuroo found himself bucking backward onto him. He grinned in satisfaction as his partner released a vocal 'Hah' in response, curling forward over his back. His next thrust was faster, a bit rough, sending jolts of pleasure through Kuroo that tore moans from his throat. 

It didn't take long for Bokuto to build up to a nearly brutal rhythm, but Kuroo was loving every moment of it. He'd never been so thoroughly taken before, made to feel like he was at the mercy of an incredible beast. It was the most intense sex he had ever had and he felt like it was ruining him for any experience going forward. So he reveled in it.

Bokuto slid an arm around his chest and lifted him up on his knees, so that his back was pressed against Bokuto's front. One hand still firm on his hip to leverage his deep and powerful thrusts, his lips moved across Kuroo's shoulder and neck. Kuroo's own hands, finally free to roam, found both Bokuto's hair and his own aching cock. The second he touched himself, in combination with the heavy piston from behind, he knew that he was too close to last much longer. His moans crescendoed and Bokuto's grip on him tightened. He felt as much as heard a low growl rumble through the incredible man. 

Just as he was teetering on the precipice of climax, Bokuto's movements began to stutter and there was a sharp pinch at the curve of his neck where Bokuto's mouth was against him. Then, that same explosion of pleasure as he had experienced in their first meeting ripped through him, crushing him with a blinding orgasm. His whole body clenched, but if Bokuto stopped or finished, he had no idea as the euphoria drowned out everything else. 

At some point he realized that he was lying down, wrapped in comfortable warmth, but his exhaustion was too great to even move or open his eyes. A warm hand glided along his back and a small smile pulled at his lips. He hadn't come here for that feeling, but god if it hadn't been even better the second time. As sleep reached up to take him, he only vaguely hoped that Bokuto's warning about it wouldn't be true. 

**

He'd woken that morning in the lavish apartment, a glass of juice and a note next to the bed. He was deliciously sore, still so tired, and dizzy, but it was much less scary this time. He was so glad to not be in his own apartment. 

_Hey, sorry to run off on you. I had to go, but please stay as long as you like and be sure to drink the juice. There's some food in the kitchen as well. I'm sorry about leaving you like this again, I...didn't intend to. I hope you'll be in touch. XO Bo._

The sun shone brightly through the huge wall of windows and Kuroo chugged the juice, stumbling from the bed back to the living room to retrieve his phone. Switching it on, he sighed at the number of messages and missed calls. He texted quickly to Kenma that everything was fine, no need to worry. 

That had been two weeks ago now. He didn't see Bokuto every night, but at least half of the nights had been spent at the luxurious apartment. He'd never believed in love at first sight, but the more time he spent around Bokuto, the more he was beginning to feel that there had been something to that first encounter. They played games and watched movies, danced and drank at the club below, and fucked like the world was going to end. It had been the most incredible two weeks of his life. 

So he tried not to notice the weird stuff. Like how Bokuto never ate and the food in his apartment, while replaced with fresh, never seemed to diminish. How he never visited the bathroom except to shower and how he never spoke about his job or answered questions about where he spent the days. How he always had more than enough money for anything they could want.

Only once more had he used the pressure point on Kuroo, again while in the midst of their love-making. That time though, it hadn't been against his neck where he understood the mysterious pressure point to be. This time he'd been bent over the man, working over his dick with mouth and hands, his knees splayed over Bokuto's head. Bokuto had been teasing, sucking and mouthing at him, but soon he was moaning in earnest as he approached his peak. Kuroo had been so focused on his work, he was unprepared when Bokuto had lapped at his inner thigh and the same pinch made him gasp before the waves of ecstasy overtook him. When he'd woken from that one, at least Bokuto had been there, apologizing and peppering him with soft touches and gentle kisses. 

“It's crazy, what you do to me,” he had said. Kuroo didn't understand that. But he had been too tired to think much of it. 

Tonight, he had wanted to talk about it further. It was time to get the specifics on the whole thing, why Bokuto seemed to do it without thinking. Too much didn't make sense. As he stepped into the elevator and pressed the button to the second floor, a hand caught the doors as they tried to close. 

A man stepped in, and Kuroo felt his body chill at the sight of him. He was ethereal, almost painfully beautiful to look at. There was something entirely unearthly about him and it made Kuroo shudder even as he was awed. He didn't look at Kuroo, just took his place next to him and hit the button for the fourth floor. Kuroo avoided even the reflective metal, a strange terror slipping over him. 

“You're Bokuto's little friend, aren't you? Kuroo, is it?” His voice was lilting and playful, yet the chill that rippled through his body as his name fell from those lips paralyzed him. He looked over at the guy, his throat squeezing as cutting and fathomless brown eyes took him in. He couldn't place it, the fear that was beating against him, but he wanted to run. He felt like a rabbit being sized up by a wolf. He swallowed thickly as the silence stretched between.

“Y-yeah. We're friends.” 

“How bold of him to let such a precious thing come and go unguarded. You don't smell like a ghoul...” Suddenly the guy was too close, his hand against the wall behind Kuroo as he leaned into him. Soft brunette locks framed his too perfect face as he invaded Kuroo's personal space. He scrunched against the wall, panic seizing him as the guy inhaled deeply, close enough for him to feel the air shift with it. 

“I don't...know what that means. Can I help you with something?” 

A sinister chuckle wrapped around him as the guy's voice became low, spoken right against his ear.

“You should tell Bokuto that if he keeps leaving beautiful things lying around, they are likely to be taken.” Icy fingertips moved along his jaw and he flinched away, a sense of impending violation thick in the air. But as the elevator dinged and the doors opened, suddenly the man was gone, as if he'd never been there. Kuroo almost threw himself out of the elevator, nearly running toward Bo's apartment as his breaths began to come faster, the fear tightening in his chest. 

When he'd told Bokuto what had happened, a dark rage had settled over him. Bo told him he was sorry and that he would take care of it, but refused any further details. He'd simply pulled Kuroo to his chest, running his hands over his back and through his hair, nuzzling against him for nearly the whole night. They didn't talk about the pressure points that day. And Kuroo never took the elevator alone at night again. 

**

Another week slipped by and Kuroo only counted the days as lonely droughts between when he saw his radiant friend. It was an early evening as he sat next to Bokuto, his long legs slung over his lap and Bo's fingers trailing lazily over them, when the words he'd been practicing for weeks now finally fell from is lips.

“Hey, Koutarou. I like all of this a lot, and I don't know if you're seeing anyone else, but...I was wondering if, we could maybe, be, you know, boyfriends? Would you...be my boyfriend?” Oh god, it was probably the least smooth thing he had ever said in his entire life, and he looked away as his face burned. Still, as he peeked over, he saw Bokuto chewing at his lip and felt his heart sink. It was too soon maybe, they hadn't even been together for a month yet. 

“Uh, it's okay if you don't want to!” He said it, but his heart screamed in protest as his throat burned in preparation for the rejection. Bokuto took a deep breath and leaned forward a bit, his hand cupping the back of Kuroo's knee. 

“I do want that. But there are things that would make it very difficult. I'm not seeing anyone else, but I already worry that I've put you in harm's way. There's so much I haven't told you, that I can't tell you...” His heart was doing somersaults as he tried to navigate how things were falling into place. Whatever Bokuto was involved in was obviously dangerous, but he felt strongly that the risk was worth it. Maybe if he was involved in something really bad, like drug trafficking, Kuroo could help him get out of it. His heart had never so firmly attached to someone before and he was absolutely desperate to cling onto it. 

“Bokuto, whatever you're involved with, I don't think you're a bad person. I care about you. I know we haven't known each other for long but... I want all of you. You can tell me or not, but I'm willing to take the risk. Please.” Bokuto leaned toward him, cupping Kuroo's face in his hand as he searched his eyes.

“Then I have to tell you the truth. It will be very dangerous for us both for you to know it, but you'll have to. I can't keep lying to you about it.” His voice was tight and ragged with emotion as his eyes clenched shut. Kuroo was breathless with both fear and anticipation, desperate to know the secret behind his whole charade.

“Those moments of bliss, they aren't pressure points, Kuroo. Or a drug. They mask something that I'm taking from you. They cover-” Bokuto's phone rang suddenly, a ring tone blaring out that Kuroo hadn't heard before. He picked it up immediately and said nothing. Kuroo couldn't make out the soft voice on the other end of the line as it spoke, but Bo was nodding along with it.

“Okay. I'll be there in ten.” He pressed the end call button and turned back to Kuroo with a guilty expression. “I'm sorry, I have to go right now. It's an emergency. But we will finish this conversation.” He kissed Kuroo, almost roughly, and got up, grabbing his keys before hurrying out the door. It felt like a rock had dropped into the pit of Kuroo's stomach as he frowned down at his feet. 

What could he mean? What could he possibly be taking from him? 

**

An aching miserable week passed by with not a single word from Bokuto. His texts and calls went unanswered, no one at the club had seen him or knew where he was. His apartment remained locked and quiet since the morning Kuroo had left after the beginning of that conversation. 

It seemed so clear. He had crossed the line. Pushed him away. Pried too far into his secret life and now, he would never see him again. Would never feel that golden gaze move across him with adoration, or taste his hungry kisses, or know the pressure of his fingertips in moments of passion. He'd never cried so much, never felt a loss so deeply as this. It was staggering. It was killing. 

A knock on his door on a Sunday afternoon drew his gaze from where he curled in bed. He tried to ignore it, but it banged more incessantly and he dragged himself over to it, wearing nothing but his sweatpants and knowing full well that he must look like a nightmare. When he opened it, his eyes widened in shock, as before him stood the short man with the starburst of blonde hair who had connected him with Bokuto in that strange encounter in the corner store. 

“Woof, buddy. Rough week, I see. You look skinny. I brought you some food, come on.” He shouldered past Kuroo, leaving him blinking awkwardly in the dim light of the hallway. Still, he shut the door and turned toward the guy who was rifling through his kitchen drawers, finally holding up a pair of chopsticks in triumph. He sat down at Kuroo's tiny two person table and cracked open a container, pushing it to the opposite side where he then indicated with a gesture that Kuroo should sit. He didn't have the energy to argue so he sat down. 

“I'm Nishinoya, by the way. You need to eat this. Come on, homeboy.” He placed the chopsticks in Kuroo's hand but he didn't lift them.

“Why are you here? Bringing me food?”

“Boss said to keep an eye on you. If I'd have known you needed so much direct care, I would have sassed him about it a lot more. He wasn't specific, but you seem to be wasting away. Do you need a hit? I know it won't be the same, but I can help you out.” Kuroo scowled at him in shock, his worst fear blooming to life and he ground his teeth together.

“No! I'm not a junky, I don't want any of whatever your organization is peddling. I just care about Bokuto and I'm guessing he's through with me, so it hurts. I don't know anything about what you guys are doing and I don't care. I won't tell anyone. Just, please don't lump me in with your customers.” He took a bite of the rice bowl, but was a bit taken aback by the surprised look on Nishinoya's face.

“Oh shit...right. Yeah...uh, sorry. Goddamn it, man, you gotta leave me more details...” he mumbled to himself. “Okay, my bad, my bad. Man, you must really have it bad for him. I uh, misjudged the situation. But listen, Bokuto is not 'through with you.' In fact, I think he probably has a lot invested in you, given some of the risks he's taking. He's just doing a really important task for our, uh, boss, and he can't have any lines of communication while he's out. But he'll be back. And you need to take care of yourself, because when he does come back, he is going to need you. So eat, drink water, for god's sake take a shower, and know that he's coming back for you. For all of us.”

Kuroo's heart was out of control, squeezed tight with longing but elevated with hope. He didn't know which was more painful. What this guy was saying was weird, but he couldn't look much beyond the desperate need for Bokuto to be coming back for him. For that detail to be true. 

“And if anyone tries to fuck with you, you just call this number. If I can't come, one of my guys will. It's going to be okay.” Nishinoya patted his shoulder and then sauntered out of the apartment, leaving him in a tempest of confusion, fear, and glimmering, life-saving hope.

**

It took another week and half, but finally, finally, a knock at his door yielded the somewhat ragged figure of his lover. It had stunned his defenseless heart, to see him so tarnished, so much guilt and pain behind his dull and tawny eyes, that tears had fallen down Kuroo's face unchecked as he reached for him. Bokuto swept him up in his arms, crushing him against his chest as he shut the door behind him with a foot, taking his mouth greedily and desperately. 

His hands gripped him too hard, but it was everything he wanted, feeling, smelling, tasting him again and knowing that he was real and that he still wanted Kuroo. His eyes seemed to glow again in the dim apartment and he almost slammed Kuroo down on the bed, licking along his neck. He felt almost cool to the touch and Kuroo was already panting even though Bokuto's breaths were even. 

“I'm so sorry,” he breathed against Kuroo's ear, hand drifting down his body. “Kuroo, please, can I take from you? I'm so hungry and you are the only thing I crave.”

“Yes. Anything. Everything I have is yours.” An almost animalistic growl poured out of Bokuto as he pinned Kuroo's hands to the bed. Something about his face changed, just ever so slightly and as he pulled back Kuroo saw with a mixture of fear and wonder, that his canines had lengthened. Paired with his eyes which glowed that dim golden hue, he looked very much like the most beautiful demon Kuroo could ever imagine. 

His mouth closed over Kuroo's throat and there was a hair's breadth of a moment, between the sharp pain and the waves of ecstasy, where it all came crashing together in brutal clarity.

A vampire.

Bokuto was...a vampire. Impossible though it was, it made all of the pieces fit together. 

Kuroo had no time to consider the implications though, as hot pleasure laid siege to every function of his brain. He drowned within it, let it carry him into sweet darkness as his body convulsed and shuddered from its raw ferocity

**

He woke up in a hospital bed. Three days had passed, since they had had him dropped in their emergency department by some unknown man who had disappeared before anyone could get his name or find out what had happened. He'd been severely anemic, in critical condition, and required a blood transfusion, despite lacking any physical wounds or internal bleeding.

They asked if he remembered what had happened. He told them that he didn't. Which was a lie. 

He spent another day there recuperating, before they discharged him. His phone had been dead. He was sure Kenma must be shitting a brick. Still, he couldn't bring himself to respond to his old friend. Instead, he messaged Bokuto.

_Hey. I'm out of the hospital. Can we talk?_ The ellipsis popped up immediately. He was glad it was already dark. He wondered if that thing about vampires was true.

_Of course. Do you want to come to my place?_ He was a bit surprised at the amount of fear that coiled in his gut. No, he wasn't sure he was ready for that yet. There was a primal terror that stirred within him, telling him that to be enclosed with a predator was a poor plan. 

_Will you meet me at the Ice Cream Shoppe at 8?_

_I'll be there._

He went home, showered and changed, avoiding the blood that had dried on his sheets. He looked at his neck in the mirror, but there wasn't a single mark on him. He threw his jacket on and headed out. 

When he arrived, Bokuto was already there, seated at one of the small tables, an untouched shake in front of him. He looked so good, all that glow back to his skin, his cheeks flushed with health. Kuroo's heart pounded. Was it because of his blood? 

As he came through the door, Bokuto's eyes raised to him slowly, concern laced with longing nearly pouring out of him. Bo pushed the shake toward him, tentative and cautious as he sat across from him.

“It's salted caramel, your favorite.” Kuroo picked it up and took a draw of it through the straw. 

“Nothing for you then?” he asked humorlessly, and Bokuto chewed at his bottom lip in guilt.

“I...I think you know I can't.” Kuroo took another long pull at the ice cream, trying to let the cold settle his nerves and suppress all of the roaring, aching, things that crowded to the back of his throat. Bokuto looked at him, his eyes big and sorrowful and his hands reached out but Kuroo pulled his back. The heartbroken look that Bokuto gave him scored deep marks into his heart.

“I'm sorry. I lost control and I...I hurt you. I shouldn't have come to you like that but I... I missed you so much and I was so worried for you. I just wanted to be near you. I didn't...I'm so sorry.” 

“Was the danger you put me in always from you?” His voice was only a whisper but Bo flinched as if he had been struck.

“No. No, never. I would never let anything happen to you-”

“I've been in the hospital for four days! I was unconscious for three of them. How exactly is that not letting anything happen to me?” He was surprised by how cool and icy his words were, considering his hands were shaking and he could hear his pulse pounding in his ears.

“I wouldn't...no, you're right. I messed up. I could have...fixed you but it would have changed you. I didn't want that, not without your consent.”

“Fixed me? Made me like you, you mean? And I don't know why you'd be concerned now when you haven't had my consent any of the other times you've...what? Fed off of me?” Bokuto's eyes darted around the little establishment, but the few patrons who had been there appeared to have cleared out. They were the only ones in the shop. Not even the cashier was present.

“No, no, that's a different thing. I'm not going to get into it now, but what you're assuming is true. I won't deny it. I should have told you, but we aren't supposed to tell anyone. It's a serious breach to tell you, and I was going to before being called away, but I didn't want you to be...”

“Afraid,” he finished, and Bokuto ran a hand through his two-toned hair, sighing heavily as his eyes dropped to the floor. A chill ran up Kuroo's spine and he heard the door open behind him. He turned just slightly to look, but in the blink of an eye, a cold hand clasped around his throat, sharp points digging into his skin from where the fingertips met him. The other hand landed on his shoulder, pressing him down firmly into the chair and a figure leaned over him as fear shot through him anew. Bokuto looked up and stood with a jolt, sending the chair flying as he bared his teeth, fangs elongating as his eyes simmered.

“How lovely. Taking your sweetheart out before draining him down to nothing again, Bokuto-san? You've been careless.” Kuroo recognized the lilting voice as he looked at the face leaning over his shoulder. It was the unearthly beautiful man who had threatened him in the elevator, cold emanating from him as his wicked smile played across those perfect features. 

“Oikawa, you go too far. Let him go now and I won't retaliate.”

“I warned you not to leave beautiful things unattended. I didn't expect you to break them yourself. Whatever enthrallment you've placed upon this poor human, I have a half a mind to break it with my own.” The table cracked beneath Bokuto's fingers and his muscles seemed to bulge as he growled. 

“NO! I would never-”

“Ah, ah, don't lose your temper now, Brujah. Frenzy here and you're just as likely to tear your fragile human apart as do any damage to us.” The hand on Kuroo's shoulder shifted and a sharp nail pressed against his jawline, angling his chin over and up to look into the face of the terrifying man. 

“Now, lovely thing, since Bokuto has been so savage with you, as his clan often are, let me make you an offer. I've been granted the same privilege as he has. You could join my clan instead, purveyors of beauty and mastery, lovers of things fine and splendid. You would be forever a force of powerful grace, something to be awed and feared. You have the heart of an artist and the beauty to match. Clan Toreador would welcome you with open arms. You should consider it...” 

“How dare you! He is mine!” Bokuto rumbled, his fists clenched tight at his sides. The man who held him, Oikawa from what Bo had called him, looked back toward Bokuto, but his words were whispered into Kuroo's ear with icy breath  
.  
“Claiming you like an animal. How uncouth. Do you even know what he's been grooming you for? Joining their little gang of scoundrels and ruffians like a common thug? We both know you're more than that.” 

“Iwaizumi, you better stop him...” Bokuto said through clenched teeth, and Kuroo saw a second figure step forward. The man was shorter than the other two, but still radiated power in a fine black suit, his expression dour. 

“You revealed yourself to a human, Bokuto-san. That is a violation of the Masquerade. And from a Primogen, no less. Prince Ushijima should be informed if something isn't done.” 

There was a sharp pain in his neck as one of the wicked claws pressed against him increased its pressure. He noticed as the hand that had stroked his face moved away, that they were ornamental, beautiful silver claws that fit over his fingers with rings and chains. He felt the cold metal puncture his skin and hissed in pain. Bokuto and the other man looked at him and he saw Bokuto's nostrils flare as his eyes dilated to a point where only a thin ring of gold was visible. 

“Don't worry, pet,” Oikawa whispered, cold lips brushing his ear, “if he loves you enough, he won't frenzy. But if he loves you too much...” Oikawa dipped his head and Kuroo shivered in disgust as a cold, slick tongue moved across the skin that had been punctured by the filigreed claw, “then we're all in trouble.” His tone was so teasing as his grip tightened around Kuroo's throat and his breath escaped shakily as he looked back to Bokuto, pleading with his eyes for help. There was tug on his attacker, as the third man grabbed his shoulder.

“Oikawa! That's enough!” The beautiful man stood in response to his companion's warning, but his hand stayed on Kuroo's throat. 

“I was giving him the choice!” Bokuto nearly shouted into the small space, looking every bit ready to lunge at the two other men. Oikawa laughed, a smooth and sinuous sound that moved across Kuroo in a way that felt much like that cold tongue.

“Lambs do not get a choice. They ascend to become lions or they are slaughtered. Take care of this misstep, or someone will do it for you.” He slid a business card into Kuroo's jacket pocket before placing a soft kiss against his cheek. Kuroo recoiled from his lips, but relief flooded him as the fingers slid away from his throat. In the blink of an eye the two other men were gone and Bokuto was upon him, pulling him up and against him and burying his face in the crook of Kuroo's neck. 

Any fear that he had had toward Bo was banished by the comfort he felt back in his arms. He'd been so terrified, felt so utterly helpless, that he sobbed against his strong protector, gripping his shirt with tight fists. Bokuto cradled the back of his head, his body seeming to wrap around him. He was shaking though, something Kuroo had never experienced him do. 

“Will you please come with me, back to my place?” Bokuto asked and he nodded his head against that comforting and powerful shoulder. Wasting no time, arm never leaving his shoulders, Bokuto steered him outside, hailing a taxi. It took them to the Silver Thorn and Bokuto whisked him up to the apartment, too fast, impossibly fast, but nothing seemed logical anymore. He sat him down on the bed, hands smoothing over his face, brushing away his tears.

“Listen, I didn't want it to be this way. I wish we had more time, so I could explain it all to you before you made a decision, but now the clock is ticking. I will make this as simple as I can.”

“We are vampires, there are a number of us, ruled under one governing body. I am the leader of a clan known as Brujah here in this city. The other two are leaders of two other clans. There are more but that's not important. Our Prince has granted me leave to create another and I have held off for years, waiting for someone to stand out, someone who would better our clan, strong and compassionate, who wouldn't lose their humanity by becoming one of us. I've never been more sure that you are that person.” Kuroo's mouth hung open, as he stared at Bokuto, fear and excitement making him tremble as his mind flung through the implications.

“It's not the easiest life. You'll never see the sun again and you have to drink blood to survive. Though, as you know, you don't have to kill for it, or even hurt anyone. You'll have certain abilities, be stronger and faster, but my clan does suffer from our emotions. We can lose ourselves more easily than others. But I would show you, teach you everything you needed to know. You would have to abandon your old life, but your new one would be already full of brothers and sisters who want the best for you. I won't force you, but I would ask you. Please, will you join us?”

“Do I even have a choice though? That other guy said...” Bokuto's hopeful expression fell and he seemed to deflate. His hands drifted to Kuroo's knees and he squeezed them. 

“You do. If you choose no, then I would commission our Prince to make you forget. Forget all of this. And forget me. You could live out the rest of your human life untouched by us. You would be protected from Oikawa. I could...also make you a ghoul. But it is a half-life, caught between mortal and immortal. You lose much of your own will and any loyalty and devotion you feel toward me would be manufactured. I don't want that. It would destroy me to not know if what you felt for me was true.” 

When he looked up, his eyes were full of blood and it streamed down his face in crimson tear trails. It should be frightening, but instead it clutched at Kuroo's heart. He took Bo's face his hands, felt his throat tighten as the man leaned into his touch, and leaned forward to kiss him, gently and with all the love that had firmly rooted within him. 

“When I told you that everything I have is yours,” he whispered against Bokuto's lips, feeling his mind clear, an odd tranquility about such a rushed and life-altering choice settling over him, “I meant it. All that I am is for you. I don't know how or why, but you've changed everything else about me. If it means that I can be with you, then I'll do whatever it takes.” Bokuto gave him a sweet look and rested his forehead against Kuroo's.

“You can't make this decision for me. You have to do it for yourself. I can't ask for your whole life, Tetsurou.” He thought about it, looking away from the object of his affection. He would miss Kenma, but Kenma had his own life now, with new friends and while he would be devastated, he would recover from Kuroo's absence. His job was meaningless and mundane, his family distant and self-absorbed. And when he separated it from his overwhelming desire to remain beside Bokuto, he realized that this sort of thing was exactly what most people dreamed of. Becoming immortal. Having magic. Being special, powerful, incredible. How could he say no? What kind of crazed fool would turn away from such a thing?

“Will it hurt?” He asked and Bokuto looked up at him, his face awash with adoration, and he realized that he would barely even miss the sun with that radiance in his life. Fingertips moved across his face with more reverence than they ever had and Bokuto pressed his lips against Kuroo's. Nothing but joy radiated from him in that moment.

“No. It will be just as it always has. Pleasure and then darkness. When you wake this time though, it will be new. Come.” He took Kuroo's hand and pulled him across the room. He pressed a button on one of the remotes and heavy shades fell across the huge windows, enough to block out all light. Bokuto knelt on the tile floor, pulling him gently down as well, turned so that his back was against Bo's chest. They'd been like this many times, cuddled on the couch with Bokuto's legs around him, warm and safe in those muscular arms. He still felt that now, though exhilaration pulsed hot in his veins. Fingertips traced over his face, neck, and arms as he settled against Bokuto, warm breath sending shivers of anticipation through him as it feathered over his neck. 

“Are you ready, my love?” It was the first time he had used that word and it stole Kuroo's breath. He turned to look at him once more, for the last time as a human. He was beautiful, everything that beat against Kuroo's ribs in desire, fondness, and in love.

“Yes,” he whispered and Bokuto kissed him, deep and passionate before his mouth moved down along his throat. His body tensed, his breath coming fast as Bokuto's lips pressed against him, desire flooding through him as he readied for the experience. The brief pain lanced from his neck, but his body knew what would follow and he moaned in pleasure even before the the wave of ecstasy hit. He was hard before his body convulsed from the bright agony the bite engendered.

He was awake for longer this time, as if Bokuto took him through it slowly, the brush of his hands like fire on the surface of a lake, creating ripples of sweet rapture across his body. Every sensation was paradise, better than any sex, any dream he could imagine. Kuroo's last moments of humanity were defined by nothing but complete and utter euphoria. 

**

When he finally woke, it was with such an incredible hunger, but it was also being sated. Soft flesh yielded beneath his new fangs, and the sensation of them sinking in was a bliss in and of itself. Blood poured from the wound, sweet as nectar, the best thing he had ever tasted. It was as if it was healing waters of the fountain of youth, each swallow like a breath after years of suffocation. He knew almost nothing but that pure succor, until he was gently coaxed away from it. 

His eyes fluttered open and Bokuto was there, wrapped around him, a bright flush across his cheeks. His arm dripped blood onto the tile and he licked at the wound. Kuroo watched it close almost instantly. He smiled and Kuroo looked down at his hands, feeling different, but in such undefinable and unknowable ways. His veins hummed with magic and all the world seemed to shift and realign.

“Welcome to clan Brujah. I have so much to teach you, my darling Tetsurou. The night belongs to us, now.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you are dying to know more of my Haikyuu crossover or lore terms, I'm a giant nerd and would super love to tell you! Feel free to hit up my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/catastrafey) and ask me! Thanks so much once again for reading!


End file.
